


Burnin' Love

by rexyplexy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gems In Heat, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/pseuds/rexyplexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst helps out Peridot with her heat by having a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Love

It was horrible.

Never before had she had to undergo something so disgustingly barbaric that made her feel so horrendous. The only possible thing that made her situation a little bit better was the fact that the Crystal Gems had trusted her enough to leave her by herself to complete the final touches on the drill while they went off to do some missions that they’ve been putting off. However, she was unable to do any work at all because almost as soon as they had left was when it had hit her.

Peridot was in heat and she couldn’t believe it.

The green ex-Homeworld technician had never before gone into season in her few hundred years of life, and she had assumed that the archaic way of reproducing was removed from her gem-type’s data. Though, of course, with her luck that wasn’t the case and the heat hit her hard as if it was simply building up all of these years of never having one; however, a part of Peridot’s mind that was still functioning logically questioned whether or not that there was something in Earth’s atmosphere that brought it on. Perhaps when it was over, she would try to do some tests on the area around her, but for now she was completely content to writhe around in agony behind an old couch within the barn.

All she could do as she laid there with her arms wrapped around herself, occasionally humping the air in her need for friction, was hope that it would soon be over. The Crystal Gems had trusted her to finish the drill when they had gone and she did not want to disappoint them again.

If only the burning would ease up a little bit, then she would be able to get back to work.

\----

It was the middle of the day when Amethyst headed back to the barn to check up on Peridot and see if she needed any assistance with the drill’s finishing touches. It had been Pearl that suggested this, but Amethyst was the one to volunteer to go since she had to admit that she enjoyed being in the green gem’s company. Sometimes when they were together Amethyst would think about the times when they were still enemies and be glad that those days were over, it was very odd how things turned out this way, but she wasn’t complaining.

"Yo’ Peri, you here?" Amethyst called out loudly as she reached the top of the hill where the barn was positioned, it was necessary as Peridot never liked to be snuck up on. Amethyst looked around and saw no sign of the gem in question, in fact it looked as though the drill hadn’t even been touched, that was enough to make Amethyst worry for two reasons; one, it wasn’t like Peridot to just leave something unfinished like that and two, Garnet and Pearl weren’t going to be too happy about it.

"Earth to wonder-nerd!" Amethyst called out as she walked up to the barn doors, opening them up without hesitation. "Are you watching that show agai-" The purple gem’s voice was quick to fade away in her throat as she was hit with a strong scent which she knew very well to be that of one of her own kind that happened to be in-season. Amethyst’s already wild-hair fluffed up even more as a shudder went down her spine and she had to attempt to keep her cool before she got a boner, which was harder than it sounded.

Amethyst knew what was going on, it was very clear to her that Peridot was currently in heat and had probably hidden away somewhere within the barn, because knowing her, she probably wasn’t too thrilled about her current situation. The purple gem contemplated on what her next move should be, she could walk inside to find her friend and make sure that she was alright, but Amethyst was smart enough to know that things might end up happening between them if she did that. The other, more responsible action was that she turns around and leave to tell the others what was going on so they could all just leave Peridot alone until her season passed.

However, Amethyst was never one to be responsible so she went ahead and trotted carefully into the barn.

The farther she went in, the stronger the scent got and it didn’t take her too long to find Peridot, what with the green gem beginning to become a little vocal about her discomfort. Amethyst slipped in between a wall and an old couch where she found her friend curled up around herself and it was enough to make the usually brash gem balk with a sudden blush appearing on her face, it was quite the sight that was for sure. Peridot’s usually neat hair was disheveled and her gemstone had a faint glow to it caused by the heat that it was generating all over the small gem’s body, this was clearly the reason for why Peridot’s legs were giving off the occasional spasm. Amethyst tried not to stare, but it was increasingly difficult especially due to the fact that each time Peridot moved one of her legs, she was greeted with the sight of the other gem’s crotch which was soaked and currently getting onto her thighs as well.

"Um, hey are you alright?" Amethyst asked, nervously clenched her own legs together as if that would help to keep her own arousal at bay. One of Peridot’s eyes cracked open and she looked up at Amethyst as if she were surprised to see her there, instantly causing her already flushed face to get a shade darker.

"I-I’m fine, just…." Peridot couldn’t even finish her sentence as she gritted her teeth together and let out a small whine instead. It was clear to Amethyst that her friend was in pain and with everything else forgotten, she quickly went to her side and knelt down beside her. Peridot reciprocated and latched onto Amethyst, who in turn wrapped her arms around her, the purple gem’s skin was still slightly chilled from the cold air outside and brought a little bit of relief to her burning hot skin. It felt nice, very nice….

Peridot bit her bottom lip and let out a small whimper as she began to gently rock her hips repeatedly onto Amethyst’s leg. Amethyst grinned and let out a chuckle as the green gem subconsciously humped against her, deciding to set a gentle hand onto Peridot’s back.

"Peridot." Amethyst said, bringing the ex-Homeworld gem back to her attention; Peridot’s eyes went wide and her whole body ridged.

"Oh, uh, I’m sorry." She said, her bottom lip jutting out slightly as she gave a pained expression. "This is entirely unprofessional of me."

"Eh, it’s alright." Amethyst responded with an uncaring shrug. "Do you want me to leave you alone now?"

"No!" Peridot all but shouted, seeming to become even more flustered afterwards. "I mean, your company is appreciated and…. And your assistance is needed, if you don’t mind, that is…."

"Nah, I don’t mind, heck I’m even flattered." The purple gem chuckled, noting how adorable she found the green gem to be. "You sure that you want to though?"

"Yes, I have been thinking it over for a while now." Peridot responded matter-of-factly as if she was simply talking about a business proposition.

"You’ve been thinking about me while you masturbate, oh my stars, Peri." Amethyst jokingly chuckled, causing Peridot to let out a flustered whimper that the purple gem was able to stop with a quick kiss to the other gem’s lips; that seemed to get Peridot to be quite for once. "Alright, just wait here and I’ll be back." With that Amethyst leaped up from her spot and vanished from Peridot’s sight, much to the green gem’s dismay; all she could do was sit there, anxiously trembling as she waited for the other to return. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long as Amethyst came back with a large grin on her face.

"Had to make sure that the barn door was shut and locked so we’re not disturbed." She explained with a wink that sent shivers down Peridot’s spine. The green gem nodded in understanding afterwards and leaned back, her mouth slightly agape and legs spread wide open, her arousal very clear to the purple gem who thought that is was pretty adorable; normally she would have teased Peridot about it for a bit, but she decided to let it pass this time, since Peridot’s sweat covered skin reminded her that she had to help relieve the green gem of her heat. Which she was very happy to do so.

Amethyst knelt down and was about to help Peridot remove her skin-tight uniform when she noticed the green gem’s tiny razor sharp teeth poking out just behind her lips. This caused Amethyst to pause as she began to think something over, Peridot also noticed this and tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Hey, do you mind if I tie you up?" The purple gem asked much to Peridot’s surprise, the green gem’s expression looking a tad bit bewildered by that notion. "We don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but I’m a little worried that you may leave some bite marks or scratches on me. Normally I’d be all for going at it like that, but I’m a little worried that Garnet or Pearl will get mad if they find out we fucked. Things are still a little tense at home and all that junk, it’s totally lame, but you know how it is."

Peridot did understand, though she found Amethyst’s use of the word ‘fucked’ to be entirely lewd, she ended up nodded her head.

"Yes, that does seem like a decent concern." Peridot responded, shifting a little in the hopes that a new position would ease her burning need, it didn’t. "You may tie me up as you see fit."

"Alright, just let me know if you want to stop, okay?" Amethyst said which received another sure nod from Peridot. With that out of the way, the purple gem finally reached forward and grabbed the top of the other’s uniform, easily slipping it down her shoulders and off of her chest. Honestly, Peridot wasn’t even all that embarrassed about her breasts being exposed, without the uniform a lovely chill was allowed to brush up against her blazing skin and it felt so lovely. Amethyst made sure to pause and lean forward, wrapped her thick arms around Peridot’s mid-section, brushing her lips up against the other gem’s neck as tenderly as she could manage.

"Amethyst…." Peridot moaned as she gyrated her hips once more as if to beg the purple gem to give her the much needed friction that she desired.

"You’re so needy, oh my gosh." Amethyst snickered as she sat up and decided to slide the green gem’s outfit the rest of the way down, only having a little bit of trouble when it came to getting the uniform down Peridot’s gracious hips. However, it eventually was done and the uniform discarded to the side.

"You know, I could have just phased out of it." Peridot stated matter of factly, something that hadn’t really occurred to her at the time, being too busy with her desire.

"Eh, it’s a lot more fun this way." Amethyst replied as she grinned mischievously, leaning down to all but shove her head between Peridot’s legs. This caused a surprised yelp to escape from the green gem’s mouth as Amethyst gave a couple of quick licks to the other’s folds, to no surprise she was already very wet. Peridot’s legs flailed around before Amethyst leaned back up and summoned her whip, which sparked the thrill of excitement within Peridot’s core much to her own surprise.

Amethyst quickly, yet carefully, wrapped the whip around her new mate as if she were a skilled weaver always pausing every so often to make sure that she was doing alright. To say the least, Peridot was incredibly touched by the displays of affection that she had never once had happen to her before, it caused a different kind of warmth than the one she was currently feeling grow inside her chest, this warmth was a much nicer kind.

"Okay, that should be good, you ready to go?" Amethyst asked, getting Peridot’s attention to realize that she was finished with her handy-work. Peridot looked down at the whip wrapped around herself, cleverly positioned in such a way that it made her breasts perk up; that made Peridot let out a chuckle, because it was exactly something that she would expect from Amethyst. A smile appeared on the green gem’s face.

"Of course." She stated with a sure nod, though not without the anticipation. Amethyst grinned and was quick to drop her leggings down to the ground, her dark-purple tentacle springing free with a sigh of relief as if she had been holding it in for quite the long while. Peridot’s eyes instantly went round at the sight of it and a whimper escaped her mouth as she laid onto her back, allowing Amethyst entrance to her without complaint. If someone had told Peridot that when she chose to go on this mission, she would betray her homeworld, go into heat and then mate with a miniature quartz warrior, she would have assumed that they were cracked. Yet here she was and she couldn’t be happier, even despite the burning heat that continued to rage at her insides.

Meanwhile, while Peridot was coming to this conclusion, Amethyst had leaned forward to grab onto Peridot’s thighs to give her leverage as she got into position. It was then that she was able to gently move her tentacle into Peridot’s entrance, it was quite easy considering how wet the other was by this point, and almost immediately Amethyst could feel her mate’s heat engulfing her tentacle. The purple gem let out a moan as she began to slowly thrust herself in and out of the other, causing Peridot to let out her own moans and whimpers while her untied legs were free to tense and kick as she so pleased. Every now and again, Peridot’s toes would curl and she would roughly struggle against her restraints as she came to orgasm, which not to Amethyst’s surprise she would do quite quickly and often.

Eventually Amethyst felt her own release brewing, to which she began to become faster and rougher with her thrusts, drawing out even louder noises from the gem underneath her. Still, the purple gem made sure to look down and make sure that her lover was still fine, feeling over-joyed once she saw the happy grin plastered onto Peridot’s face. With that in mind, Amethyst rolled the green gem over onto her stomach and wrapped her arms around her waist to get a better hold as she really began to pound into her, their bodies making a loud slapping noise each time they came together. Peridot let in a sharp intake of air, but only seem to move along with Amethyst even more, her teeth occasionally snapping together as if she wanted to sink them into something. The thought of that made Amethyst excited, she’d hope that maybe once things calmed down, they’d be able to do this again without the restraints; the purple gem admitted that she loved the idea of brandishing Peridot’s bite marks.

With that in mind, Amethyst managed to snuggle the back of Peridot’s neck without breaking her own concentration. Peridot even seemed to attempt to awkwardly snuggle her back, which was enough for Amethyst to release her spend inside of the other and even all over the inside of her thighs. Neither of them said anything and simply resorted to heavily panting, though Peridot did appear to go limp in Amethyst’s arms, her heat having been cooled to the point of comfort for the time being. Amethyst sat up and brought the exhausted Peridot with her, making sure to instantly dissipate her whip, only to see that it had left dark green colored marks all over the other gem’s body.

"Ah, crap, I’m sorry. Are you okay?" Amethyst asked as she examined the marks more closely, making sure to brush her gentle lips up against them, she was glad when Peridot gave a very weak nod. "Well, so much for keeping this a secret, huh? Maybe the bite marks would have been better…." Her voice trailed off as Peridot rotated herself within Amethyst arms so she could face her, looking at the other with an exhausted looking expression. Amethyst smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss onto Peridot’s gem, now that it wasn’t a blazing inferno.

"Thank-you…." Peridot mumbled as she hid her face in the purple gem’s chest, it was very comfortable there, like a pillow.

"Don’t mention it, I’m glad to help, P-Dot."

"Now, if you excuse me, I must go attend to the drill." Peridot said as she lifted her head and arms in an attempt to stand up, however she quickly plopped back down.

"Oh no, you’re not going anywhere." Amethyst said as she wrapped her arms gently around the other gem’s still naked form.

"But the drill-"

"It can wait for a few more hours." The purple gem responded, much to Peridot’s anguish, however she knew that arguing with her would be hopeless now. Amethyst saw the look of disappointment on Peridot’s face and instantly got an idea. "Hey, do you want to go watch Camp Pining Hearts?"

Amethyst waited for her mate’s response and for a split second wondered if she had fallen asleep, however Peridot soon replied to her in the form of a very tiny nod. This made the purple gem give a large grin as she stood up and easily carried the green gem within her arms, she paused briefly to nuzzle the nook of Peridot’s neck, which received a grumble from the other gem. Though it was clear that the feelings were reciprocated as Amethyst leaned back to see that Peridot was staring at her with the tiniest of smiles on her face. This made her lean forward and press her lips once more to the other’s and this time, she returned the kiss before quickly pulling away with a blush on her face.

"Can we go watch the show now?" Peridot asked, her voice small yet hopeful.

"You got it, Peri." Amethyst said before she carried her exhausted lover up into the barn’s loft for some good old fashioned TLC.

 


End file.
